To the Eds treme 2
To The Eds Treme 2 To The Eds Treme 2 is a game NOT the same as the first one. Gameplay The gameplay is a HUGE 'difference from the first one. This time all 4 Eds are inside a big blue bouncy bubble. You must get past different obstacle courses and beat Kevin and his bike,Captain Melon Head using his usual transportation from Robbin Ed, The Kanker Sisters with the fixed Retro Van from the junkyard, Rolf with his goat, Jimmy and Sarah on Wilfred, (They attached a jetpack to him that can change speeds.) and Nazz with her rollerskates. Somethimes in the game Eddy's Brother comes out of nowhere with a group of horses and if he catches up on you, you lose damage. The game will be released on December, 16, 2009 If you beat all 5 levels you can try to beat the bonus level where you have to prove Eddy's suit is more safer than Jimmy's safety suit. Also for every level you beat you unlock another playable character in the order shown below from top to bottom.. INCLUDING the bonus level. Power Ups '''The Eds-' Eddy's dollar signs break anything in their way, and the best part is you can change which way to shoot them and slow down other contestants, and destroy any animals OR BROTHERS after you. This powerup lasts for 10 seconds. 'Kevin-' His first power up is spreading oil across half of the game screen he's on now. His second power up is HAT EXPLOSION! Their wil be a small box on the rightish downish corner of the screen. Once you press the G button the spinner will and spin. Once it's done, the person who got the arrow on him loses damage with a bomb. BUT it can also be KEVIN himself. 'Sarah and Jimmy-' If you charge up Wilfred's strength he can go super fast and break through anything, and anybody you pass loses damage and slows down. It lasts for 7 seconds. The second power up is throw a stuffed animal super hard at someones head which makes them lose damage and they get knocked off their form of transportation. It takes 5 seconds to get back on your form of transportation. 'Nazz-' Nazz's beauty stuns every single boy for 5 seconds. '''HAIR WIND! Use Nazz's hair wind to knock anybody in front of you, behind you! Captain Melon Head- MELON SHOOTER! ''' Jonny takes a weapon out of his pocket that can shoot unlimited melons for 10 seconds. '''SLINGSHOT! This power up makes Jonny slingshot himself with Splinter the Wonderwood and you go fast in midair so you can do some tricks in midair. Read Obstacle Course in Junkyard for more information. Rolf- HORN SHOOTER! '''This power up allows Rolf's goat to shoot his horns at the first person in front of him. The horns chase the person for 12 seconds and if they get hit they lose 1 fourth of a full damage bar. '''UNDERGROUND DAMAGE! '''This power up makes Rolf's goat use his horns to go underground. Press G for Rolf's goat to come back up and hit whoever's on top of him back 8 yards. The goat can stay underground for 15 seconds. The person who gets hit loses 3 fourths of their damage. '''DESTRUCTION! This power up explodes the whole game screen The Kanker Sisters are on when they activate the power up. The explosion lasts for 12 seconds. Anybody who passes it besides The Kanker Sisters loses damage. 'HONK! '''Use this power up to honk on the horn for 14 seconds. Anybody within range of you of The Kanker Sisters loses damage. Levels '''Obstacle Course in Junkyard-' In this obstacle course you have to jump alot to get over piles of junk. Cans of spinach cause EXTRA DAMAGE! On this course you can slide on the mountains of junk and the more points you earn in midair the more faster you'll be when you reach the ground! Be sure not to trip though! Of course you can do that for all of the obstacle courses but this one can give you more points if you try! '''Cul de sac- '''You got a big audience, you can go jump on the fences the, and you can race around other people's houses. Just make sure not to get hit by rats, sewer covers, fences, or the braches of trees! Category:Games